In a memory cell coupled with a first bit line, such as a bit line BL, and a second bit line, such as a bit line BLB, a voltage difference between bit lines BL and BLB develops during a read operation of the memory cell. The voltage difference is called a bit line split. When the bit line split is sufficiently large, the sense amplifier is turned on to sense and amplify the bit line split. Usually, the bit line split is considered sufficiently large when the bit line split is greater than a sensing threshold of the amplifier. In some approaches, the sensing threshold is based on a statistical sigma value of the offset of the sense amplifier. Effectively, the sense amplifier has to wait for the bit line split to develop above the sensing threshold before the sense amplifier is turned on. In many situations, the wait time for the sense amplifier to be turned on is about 40% to 60% of an overall read access time of the memory cell.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.